Don't Believe In Love
by ashxdawnforever113
Summary: Paul gets to see the change Ash made in Chimchar  Warning: slight bashing, AU, Future Fic, everyone is obviously older  Couples: Ash/Dawn Infernape/Ambipom Pikachu/Buneary


disclaimer:i own noting in this story There was a female giggle, one that caught Paul s attention from where he was sitting on a stool, leaning on the counter with a drink in front of him. He was in a hotel and he turned on his stool to see that Dawn Berlitz, the top Coordinator, was standing in front of Ash Ketchum, his Rival, who was sitting on a stool at the other bar. Dawn was teasing Ash while Ash watched her with a teasing grin on his face.

A frown creased Paul s forehead when he saw Pikachu, Ash s starter Pok mon, was sitting on the floor with Piplup, Dawn s starter Pok mon both of them had refused to evolve despite battling constantly. Buneary, Pachirisu and Gliscor were near the front door, playing and chatting together.

Paul couldn t stop the snort of disgust from escaping him, Buneary had refused to evolve because it fancied itself in love wit Pikachu, Pachirisu couldn t even evolve and Gliscor Paul sincerely doubted that it had even gotten stronger since the last time he had saw it. Paul couldn t stop the frown when he realised that Buizel, Grotle, Chimchar, Ambipom and Mamoswine weren t even around. He smirked to himself as he remembered Dawn s Mamoswine had refused to obey her, proving just how weak of a trainer she was before he shrugged it off, all of their Pok mon were weak and it showed in the trainers.

Dawn stopped teasing Ash when she felt eyes on her and turned her head to met the hard purple eyes of Paul s before she felt anger tighten her body and glared right back at the boy.

Dawn? Ash turned to see what Dawn was looking at before understanding dawned on him and he turned back to his girlfriend and tugged on her hand so she would look at him. Ignore him, he s not worth it, Dawn just gave him a brilliant smile but Ash s wasn t fooled, he knew his girlfriend well enough. I mean it Dawn; I don t want you picking a fight with him.

A fight with whom? asked May as she came up behind Dawn, she had joined up with Ash and Dawn on their travels, after she and Dawn competed together in a double contest battle and both of them had worked well together that they had won. She had been delighted when she found out that Ash and Dawn had gotten together as she was dating a fellow coordinator Drew.

Paul, Dawn said and May looked at her best friend, curious.

Isn t that the boy you told me about? The one who dismissed Chimchar because he thought he was weak? May asked.

The very same one, came the cold reply as Dawn turned to face the bartender and ordered a drink while Ash shook his head. Dawn and Chimchar s bond had only gotten stronger over the years that Ash had joked that they should trade Pok mon again but Dawn knew that he was just attached to Chimchar as she was.

Wow, not even ice beam is that cold, May remarked, getting an amused grin from Ash while Dawn rolled her eyes as she turned to face her best friend.

I m sorry, I m just

Over protective of Chimchar, Ash and May said together, getting a blush from Dawn and May shook her head. Hey we re the same; we just don t have the urge to castrate Paul every time we see him. Ash winced at the thought before shifting in his seat, getting amused giggles from Dawn and May.

Don t worry baby, I wouldn t do that to you, Dawn assured as she leaned in and kissed him while May grinned.

Not so sure about Misty though, May spoke up. She s still pretty pissed off with you for locking her and Gary in that room together and turning the heating up.

It got them together! Ash defended himself. I don t see why she still holds that against me! Dawn and May rolled their eyes together before May turned to look at Paul, arching an eyebrow.

That s Paul? May asked and got nods. Wow I was expecting someone dressed in complete black and red as a sign he loves power and hate people who loves Pok mon. Dawn grinned as May shook her head before she turned back to them. Come on, let s go outside the weather is nice and I m sure your Pok mon would like to be outside. Ash and Dawn shared an amused look before Ash got up, wrapped an arm around Dawn s waist and all three of them made their way out of the hotel.

Once they stepped outside into the fresh air, their happy mood deflated when they heard a smirking voice.

Can t handle the heat, Ketchum? they turned to see Paul standing behind them and Ash rolled his eyes.

No, we just wanted some fresh air, Ash informed him.

Oh, and I thought it was because you couldn t handle battling anymore, Paul informed him. Dawn rolled her eyes.

At least Ash managed to win the battles you flunked out, Dawn remarked with an annoyed look.

Whatever you say, Paul told them before smirking. I guess you haven t got most of your Pok mon out because you are embarrassed by them. Can Dawn control her Mamoswine yet or is she still a weak trainer? Ash s eyes blackened in rage.

Fine three on three? challenge Ash. Paul stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly.

You are willing to battle me? After the last time? asked Paul.

I ve grown up since so have my Pok mon, promised Ash. Paul turned around and chuckled.

Why not? asked Paul. I can t wait to see the look of defeat on your face when I beat your pathetic Pok mon once more.

May grabbed Dawn s hand as she made to stand up to defend her boyfriend, the last thing they needed with Dawn getting arrested for assault. May could understand why Dawn hated Paul, it was obvious he had no regards for Pok mon and their well being, only the power that they held and it was a wonder that he hadn t tried to take over the world before now.

Right here, right now, Ash told him. Paul arched an eyebrow as he looked behind Ash at the girls before looking at Ash.

As long the referee isn t the girls I don t trust them to be biased, Paul informed him. Ash turned to face Dawn and gave her a nod. Dawn got up and moved over to one of the men walking past them.

Would you be a referee? Dawn asked and the man nodded as he placed his bag on the ground and moved over to where the two men were facing each other off.

This is a three on three battle, the battle is won when two or more Pok mon on one side is completely knocked out, the man told them and got nods of understanding. All right, let s battle!

Torterra Standby! ordered Paul and he threw his Pok ball into the air. Torterra came out with a low growl and Ash grinned as he pulled out a Pok ball.

Staraptor I choose you! called Ash as he threw his Pok ball into the air and Staraptor came out with a cry before he landed in font of Ash. Staraptor had evolved a long time after learning Brave Bird, Ash had been happy that Staraptor had evolved and it had made the search easier as Staraptor was now able to carry people on his back, allowing quick chase for Ash and Dawn whenever they chased after Team Rocket for stealing their Pok mon.

Torterra, use Bite! Paul shouted and Torterra rushed forward, opening its jaw.

Staraptor, dodge and use wing attack! Ash ordered. Staraptor dodged the attack and lit up his wings before he swooped in close to Torterra, attacking it. Torterra slid back a few feet from the attack.

Torterra leaf storm! ordered Paul.

Staraptor dodge then use brave bird! shouted Ash. Staraptor dodged the storm of leaves before he flew high into the sky and turned bright white before he swooped down toward the ground, turning a brilliant blue and the attack hit Torterra. Staraptor moved back in front of Ash, crackling an electric blue while Torterra shook its head.

Use Earthquake! order Paul. Torterra threw its head back as it slammed its front paws into the ground.

Use wing attack! Ash ordered; keeping his balance as Staraptor flew toward Torterra, his wings a brilliant white colour before the attack landed, sending Torterra flying backward until it laid on its side, knocked out.

Torterra is unable to battle! Staraptor is the winner! the referee called out.

Way to go Staraptor! Ash rushed over to his bird Pok mon and petted him, praising him. Paul just scoffed under his breath as he brought out his pokeball.

Pathetic, get back Torterra, Paul commanded and put the Pok ball back in it s holder before he looked at Ash as he recalled his Pok mon. Electivire Standby! Electivire came out with a menacing growl and Ash grinned as he pulled out a Pok ball.

Torterra Out you come! Ash threw his Pok ball into the air and Torterra came out. Torterra had evolved not long after it had evolved to Grotle, once it had gotten used to its balance and was able to battle effectively; he evolved, much to Ash and Dawn shock as they thought he would want to wait a little while longer.

Electivire low kick! ordered Paul.

Dodge and use Energy ball! Ash ordered and Torterra evaded the kick that Electivire had sent him, Ash had worked on his speed, helping him gain the speed he used to have when he was Turtwig despite the fact that he was bigger. Torterra used Energy ball and it sent Electivire flying as it was a grass type before Ash jumped with another command, use Earthquake! Torterra reared up onto his hind legs and slammed his front legs into the ground.

Use Low kick! shouted Paul but it was too late, the Earthquake shook the ground, sending Electivire off balance as it was weak to ground type moves.

Let s go Earthquake again! Torterra used the move because Electivire was still getting itself back together but the force of another ground type move had caused it to go flying into the air and fall back down with a loud slam, knocked out of the battle.

Electivire is unable to battle! Torterra is the winner! the referee shouted. Unknown the two men, they had gathered an audience and they were eagerly watching the battle.

Pathetic, Paul muttered as he re-called his Pok mon and grabbed the last Pok ball he would use in the battle, watching as Ash cheered, congratulating Torterra on a good win before he recalled his Pok mon and looked toward Paul. Weavile Standby! Weavile came out of its Pok ball, ready for battle and Ash smirked, it was time to show him what he had missed out on.

Come out Infernape! Ash called out, throwing his Pok ball into the air and Infernape landed on the ground in front of Ash, his blue eyes hardening when he saw his ex-trainer. Paul s eyes widen in shock when he saw that Chimchar had evolved, not just once but twice.

This is the last battle, The referee reminded them and got short nods of understanding as they turned back to the battle once more.

Weavile Night slash! ordered Paul and Weavile launched forward to carry out the attack.

Dodge and use close combat! Ash shouted. Infernape dodged out of the way so fast that Weavile actually stopped in its tracks, unsure of what had just happened only for Infernape to attack it using martial arts. Weavile went flying backward and landed in front of Paul.

Pathetic, muttered Paul, Use Ice beam! Weavile opened its mouth and a ball of ice blue light formed and shot out streaks of ice.

Use Flame thrower! shouted Ash. Infernape sent out a stream of flame it met the ice, melting it almost instantly before it met Weavile, encasing it in fire before Infernape stopped the attack. Weavile gasped for a moment, on one knee before it straightened up.

Use Metal claw, Paul ordered and Weavile s claw turned metal like as it ran over to Infernape.

Blaze! ordered Ash and Infernape s whole body encased itself in fire before springing toward Weavile, attacking it and knocking it out of the battle. Paul stared at Infernape, shocked.

Weavile is unable to battle! Infernape is the winner! Ash Ketchum is the victor! announced the Referee. Dawn jumped up from her seat and hurried over to Ash, throwing her arms around him while Ambipom hurried over to Infernape and pressed a kiss, Infernape blushed slightly before kissing Ambipom back and they turned to see their trainers was currently making out.

May rolled her eyes, amused as she came up next to them before winking at Floatzel, who got the message and shot a thin stream of water at the couple, breaking them apart.

Hey! Ash and Dawn exclaimed as they broke away from each other in time to see May double over laughing.

Man I will never get bored with that, said May between her laughers while Dawn just planted her hands on her hips and Ash to shake his head. May had always gotten Floatzel to use water gun on them whenever they were caught making out.

Paul watched the sight as he recalled his last Pok mon; he didn t understand how Ash could have beaten his Pok mon.

How can that be? Paul muttered under his breath as he turned away. He showers them with love so they should be weak.

Easy Paul, Dawn spoke up. Ash loved his Pok mon and in turn, they loved him. And because of that love, they wanted to become the best they could because they knew Ash would love them no matter what because he knew they gave their best shot. Chimchar remembered the move Blaze on his own without being forced into remembering it, Dawn smiled at the memory, Your brother was impressed when he saw the changes in Chimchar and when Chimchar had evolved you really should communicate more with him you would learn a lot if you did.

Dawn turned away from Paul and moved back over to the gang, hugging Infernape and laughing as they all made their way back to the hotel, enjoying their times.

Do you think we were harsh on Paul? Ash asked and Dawn shook her head, they were walking slowly, hand in hand while May ran ahead with the Pok mon, having fun.

No, he needs to learn that no matter what, a Pok mon only gets stronger when they have love and belief from their trainers, no matter what happens, Dawn told him. It s been a long time coming and I have a feeling that seeing Infernape will bring it home to him. Both of them carried on walking, leaving Paul alone with his thoughts and their words ringing in his brain.

The End

Inspired by the thought of Paul s face if he ever sees Chimchar evolve, the title Don t believe in love it s basically Paul s feeling that he doesn t believe that loving Pok mon makes them stronger.

May has a part in it, I used evolved versions of Pok mon, got Paul beaten using the Pok mon Ash s has and had Infernape/Ambipom shipping I m pleased with myself! 


End file.
